


Can I disappear?

by A_Captain_of_mine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, Romance, Talking, Tears, Wives, nah, proofreading?, we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Captain_of_mine/pseuds/A_Captain_of_mine
Summary: Looking Catra in the eyes Adora tries to tell her but her chin trembles as she draws in a shaky breath. Tearing herself from Catras hold, Adora sniffles and, ‘‘Do you- do you think-,’’ another tiny sobs escapes her chest, ‘‘that I'm useless?’’It isn't always easy to let go.-Prompt: They might have aged, but when they held yours, those hands felt exactly like they did the first time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Can I disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a motivation for me to write more so I made a challenge for myself.  
> Numbered all of the ships/relationships that I want to write and put that into a number generator, choose a genre and numbered the prompts from that genre: and Ta-Da a story!
> 
> Relationship: Catra x Adora  
> Genre: Romance  
> Prompt:They might have aged, but when they held yours, those hands felt exactly like they did the first time.

**_Can I disappear?_ **

‘’Hey, are you going to stay outside forever?’’ A voice asks from behind her, ‘’Everybody is waiting for the former She-Ra to make an appearance.’’

Adora turns her head to her wife that's leaning up against the door frame that leads to their terrace. A soft glow of the fairy lights that hang from various low branches land on Catras face. The sharp edges that make up Catra are softened ever so slightly but she still holds herself up with feline grace. 

Adora beckons Catra to her, ‘‘Come here, sit down for a minute.’’ She patts the spot on the couch besides her.

Rolling her eyes but pushing herself off the wall, she saunters over to Adora. Catra stops just in front of Adora. She crosses her arms, turns around and watches the view from the balcony. After a quiet few seconds she slams herself down on the couch, practically landing on Adoras lap. Catra slings her arm around Adoras shoulders, turns her head and, ‘‘Hey Adora.’’

Both watch each other for a beat and then Adoras frame begins shaking with silent laughter. She sneaks her arms around Catra’s waist and pulls her closer to her, ‘‘Please doll, never ever change. Not even for me, hmm?’’ 

‘‘I wouldn't dream of it,’’ she is quick to answer. ‘’But what's going on? It isn't like you to ignore social gatherings.’’ Catra catches a rebelling lock of hair that dangles from Adoras up-do, she twirls it around her fingers. When Adora doesn't give Catra attention she sticks that same finger into Adoras cheek and pushes her face towards herself. 

The soft chuckles that Adora made just moments before are now quiet sobs that rack her body in little shakes. Tears paint her face and her eyes are red like she had been crying before Catra found her outside. 

‘‘Oh shit, okay, okay we're crying. What's wrong darling?’’ Catra takes Adoras face in her hands and holds it so they are at eye level. Softly stroking the teartracks off of her cheeks, Catra tries her again, ‘‘Please tell me. You know how much it hurts me to see you like this. Will you tell me what's upsetting you?’’

Looking Catra in the eyes Adora tries to tell her but her chin trembles as she draws in a shaky breath. Tearing herself from Catras hold, Adora sniffles and, ‘‘Do you- do you think-,’’ another tiny sobs escapes her chest, ‘‘that I'm useless?’’

The question catches Catra by surprise but as quick as that feeling comes over her, anger, disbelief, and shock takes its place. Catra just sits still for a tick. Seeing the strongest person she knows cry before her and ask if she's useless, is a thing Catra never expected. Catra moves down to the ground in front of Adora, kneeling. She takes Adoras hands into her own and holds them on Adoras lap. 

‘‘Why do you think that you're useless?’’ Catra presses her again for answers, ‘‘Did someone say that to you!? I'll make them disappear if you want, poof, and they're gone.’’ This manages to get a watery laugh from Adora that makes Catras ear flatten back on her head. 

‘‘Could you-’’ she draws in a shaky breath, ‘‘make me disappear?’’ The hold that Catra has on her hand tightens and snaps her head up to gape at Adora. Anxious mismatched eyes meet aquamarine stones that are filled to the brim with unshed tears. Adora forces a small smile on to her face but it doesn't last long before her bottom lip begins quivering. 

‘‘It's just, since I stopped being She-Ra I feel fucking useless.’’ The confession makes Adora smile, the first real and genuine smile she's made in a long while. ‘‘I look at Bow and Glimmer as they make Etheria better even after the war. Both are active in their duties, installing better communications við other planets, and they can still make time for Angie. Whilst I cant even make time for Finn for just maybe a half a day. You go out with him, teach him, and give him the attention he needs. In every aspect of my life, I’m doing nothing. Everybody is changing for the better and I’m just Adora. Not She-Ra but Adora.’’

Catra sits on her hunches and listens as Adora puts herself down but lifts her family up. How could she have missed this, she has taken notes as to how Adora stopped going to council meetings and seemed distant from Finn. 

‘‘What a load of crap Adora. You can't do what Glimmer and Bow do because they are queen and king. You want to know why they seem to spend so much time with Angie?’’ Adora nods her head and pulls one hand from Catras hold to wipe the tear tracks. ‘‘They have time slots in between meetings and visits Angie then. And did you know that Glimmer came to me practically in tears because of what she had to do in a day, so much shit in a day.  _ I  _ made that schedule for them.

‘‘Did you really?’’

‘‘Yeah I did, I just told you. And Finn doesn't mind hanging with me for a while but when he's with you, he looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars for him. He loves you so much Adora.’’

It catches Catra by surprise when her partner starts crying again, ‘‘Does he- he really?’’ She asks with such earnestness that it breaks Catras heart. 

‘‘By the gods yes! And Adora, you are not neglecting him. You are simply taking care of yourself before you can do that for anybody else. Both of us will wait and support you for however long you need. You said that everyone is changing for the better and you weren't, hmm?’’ 

Catra continuous on with her consolation, ‘‘You have changed in here.’’ She taps Adora on the forehead. ‘‘But you haven't changed in here,’’ Catra lays her hand over Adoras heart, ‘‘and these haven't changed a bit:’’ Adoras hands are locked in Catras with no sign of being able to escape. 

‘‘Those are the things that I fell in love with you for as a child and why I love you now. You've always had a too big of a heart, your hands are still the same to me as they were when I held onto them in The Fright Zone. The important things have not changed darling. The things that have however are because of the war and Prime but you can learn to get better. Please just let me know if you feel like this again.’’

Catra finishes her speech with a plea that she hopes makes its way to Adora. She knows that the ball is in Adoras court. The things that she talked about are eerily similar to thoughts that she had soon after Adora left, all those years ago. She knows how painful it is to feel helpless and without a system around her. That will not happen to Adora, not on Catra’s watch. 

‘‘Okey. I will.’’ Adora speaks up in a low voice, ‘‘Tell you that is, if you will do so in turn.’’ Adora pulls Catra up from the ground and sets her down right by herself on the couch. ‘‘Thank you for that. I needed you and you came through, you always do.’’ 

Adora is somehow even more gorgeous than ever, red in the cheeks with swollen eyes and the most lovely smile gracing her face. It couldn't get better but then it does, ‘‘I love you Catra. I don't think I say it to you enough but I do. I love you so very much.’’

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is. Hope you all enjoyed this short story!
> 
> Leave a kudos, comment or a crit if you want.
> 
> Bye, bye (◕‿◕)


End file.
